


The Killer Within

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Choi Chanhee | New, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Smut, top sunwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Choi Chanhee is the newest addition to Sangyeon's circle of bounty hunters: serial killers to be exact. Although a rookie, he is by far the most talented and seductive assassin in the squad with a total body count of over a couple hundred. However, ever since his new contract to Sangyeon's circle, someone mysterious and unknown keeps stealing his kills and leaving gifts behind for Chanhee, but for what?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	The Killer Within

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! here we are with another smut filled sunnew ff <3 please read the tags, if you are uncomfortable with anything DO NOT READ.
> 
> TW// blood, gore, violence, sex, weaponry/assault

Skillfully, seductively, and absolutely gorgeously: Chanhee continues to undress the person who is next on his hitlist. Although the man is completely useless, and quite attractive if Chanhee might add, he might as well have a few minutes of fun before ending his target's life, right?

"God . . . You have such a nice chest." Chanhee praises as he finishes unbuttoning the man's shirt. 

Chanhee's target goes by the name of Changmin: he is twenty two, barely close to 5'9, and has loads of money in uncharted bank accounts that Chanhee needs to get the codes from which are tattooed somewhere on this man's body. 

Changmin cockily smirks as he plops down onto the motel bed behind him, slightly manspreading his legs to give Chanhee easy access to his zipper. This isn't Chanhee's first rodeo, he knows exactly what this man wants, and he will give it to him because Chanhee tends to be sexually generous to the men and women on his hitlist: they always die with a smile of pleasure on their face.

He sinks to his knees between Changmin's open legs, taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down to reveal his clothed boner. Changmin purrs in pleasure as Chanhee runs his tongue slowly up the length of his cock and circling it around the sensitive area of the tip. Aggressively, yet seductively, Chanhee pulls down the man's pants all the way down to his ankles and carefully lets his eyes travel up his bare legs in hopes to find a tattoo somewhere; however, there are no signs of marks besides a couple of bruises and scratches.

"Fuck. Just get to it, Slut." Changmin hisses impatiently as he grabs a fist full of Chanhee's luscious, soft black hair. 

Almost in the span of a half second, Changmin finds his hand painfully twisted and removed from Chanhee's scalp as if he were being attacked by a skilled ninja. Despite the shocking pain running up his arm, Changmin moans; not in pain, but in blissful realization that Chanhee is a whole different person in the sheets then he looks to be. Despite Chanhee looking like a helpless, innocent, and delicate flower in public, his persona in bed comes off to be the most seductive human alive, almost as if he were the God of Sex and Pleasure.

"Now, now. Don't be impatient, I'll give you everything you want. Does that sound good, Daddy?" Chanhee whispers against Changmin's crotch, letting his lips barely brush against the fitted fabric on his shaft.

"F-fuck. Do it, Baby. Do it, it's all for you." Changmin throws his head back as his underwear is removed: revealing his throbbing and untouched cock. Despite the assumptions and unruly stereotypes, Chanhee is quite surprised at the size of it. In fact, he prefers a penis like this: a decent length with some girth to it. 

Chanhee gets to work at the tip, taking it into his mouth and letting his tongue swirl around the apex like a weak tornado. Only five seconds in and Changmin can already feel that pooling heat of sensation building up at the pit of his stomach, threatening to erupt early like an unexpected volcano. The way Chanhee flicks his tongue at the slit, hollows his cheek to perfectly shape around the shaft as he takes in more of the length, and the way Chanhee's moans has Changmin in a state of absolute wreck. He can't even sit up anymore, so he throws himself onto his back as his chest rises and falls with such height and depth. However, he can't let this scene of pure beauty slip away so he manages to prop the back of his head up with both of his hands laced together, acting as a rearhead hammock. 

He witnesses the sex God at work, his silky, smooth hair bouncing up and down as he bobs his head. Changmin can't help but bite his lip a little too hard that he can taste the gritty, metallic blood spilling slowly from his busted lower lip. Chanhee continues to suck his dick, taking in the rest of his length and bottoming out so his nose brushes against the highest region of Changmin's groin, sending the man on the hitlist into a hypnotic trance of feigned love. Even if he just met this delicate flower at the bar and bought him the most expensive drink on the menu, he could already envision himself spoiling this gorgeous man with everything he so desires. If he could, Changmin would place a ring on his finger right now; however, he has exactly no idea what Chanhee has planned for him.

Chanhee removes his lips from the tip of Changmin's cock and releases a soft pop sound. He then takes off his own shirt to expose his thin waist and skinny frame as he climbs on top of Changmin's lap, straddling the man with legs on either side of him.

"Tell me what to do," Chanhee whispers as he starts to leave a trail of wet kisses up Changmin's neck and jaw, finally locking their lips together like two jigsaw pieces that have been separated for too long.

Grabbing Chanhee softly by the throat to stop kissing, he has only one order in mind: which will turn out to be his last words.

"Ride me, Baby. Ride me until the sun comes back up next morning. Fill yourself up with my cock, enjoy me." Changmin hums melodically.

"Sounds like a plan, Big Guy." Chanhee winks as he unravels the Gucci belt from around the loops of his black pants and throws it onto the other side of the bed. He then slides his thin legs out from the pants and his fitted black boxers, throwing them on the floor of the motel room, not giving a damn where they will be: as long as blood won't get all over it. 

Chanhee blindly places his hand on the base of the boy's dick and positions it for the entrance. Without preparation and proper opening, Chanhee decides to start slow with inserting the cock. It is deemed difficult to get the tip in, slowly but surely. A stinging pain erupts from the base of Chanhee's spine, but he chooses to ignore it as it's drowned out by the other's symphony of moaning and groaning.

"You like that? Is it tight?" Chanhee says breathlessly as he finally bottoms out, Changmin's entire cock inside of him.

Changmin's hand instantly fly to Chanhee's waist and hips, setting a slow and steady tempo to start out with. Relishing in the enveloping heat of Chanhee's ass, he starts to push harder and deeper, retracting and pushing like an electricized piston. 

"F-fuck. You're so tight, you're so warm. You take it so well, Darling." Changmin praises as he starts to fuck harder, meeting the end of the road where he is about to climax. "I'm going to fucking cum already because of how good you feel." 

Chanhee lethally smirks as he starts to jerk himself off, but Changmin instantly realizes and regrets his greediness: swatting away the boy's hand and taking his dick into his own.

"I'll do it for you, Darling." Changmin looks up to make eye contact with the boy's gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes.

"F-fuck." Changmin starts to sputter out incoherent words and syllables. "I'm going to cum."

"Do it," Chanhee insides as he slides off of Changmin's dick and positions himself between his legs. "Cum in my mouth, Daddy."

He takes Changmin into his mouth, only sinking the tip in between his cheeks as he holds his breath in preparation for the load. Almost the second after Changmin's dick was placed in his mouth, the warm, gooey liquid fills on top of Chanhee's tongue and spills all over inside his mouth: shooting into the back of his throat causing him to choke and cough.

"Fuck, you're so good at this." Changmin moans as Chanhee swallows it all.

Chanhee doesn't say anything, instead he trails a few kisses up the boy's chest and up his neck: which is where he finds a sequence of roman numerals tattooed in tiny font behind his ear hidden by his hairline.

"I could say the same for you." Chanhee says as he rolls over the bed and slips into his underwear and pants. He buttons up his shirt, neatly tucks it into his pants, then carefully putting his blazer where he hides the true weapon of the night other than his gorgeous body: a very small, pocket sized pistol.

"Leaving so soon, Baby? I could pay for the night, we could go for another round." Changmin offers with a sly smile on his face as he sits up on the bed.

"That won't be necessary, I got what I needed." Chanhee says with his back to Changmin.

"And what is that, Darling?" Changmin asks, a hint of concern and distrust in his voice and Chanhee turns around with both hands hidden behind his back.

"Well, for starters. This," Chanhee holds up a wallet with his left hand, filled generously with cash and cards; meanwhile, the other hand is still concealed behind him.

"Now . . . You little sneaky kitten. How did you get that?" Changmin awkwardly laughs as he starts to slide off the bed and make his way towards his phone.

"As well as this!" Chanhee chirps as he reveals what is hidden in his other hand, the battery that belongs to Changmin's phone.

"W-what do you want? Why is someone so pretty like you doing something messy like this?" 

"Haha, you're silly. I'll take the compliment, but what I really want to take are those sequences of roman numerals tattooed behind your ear. I know I can't have them if you're alive . . . So I'll just kill you."

"Wait! Please don't," Changmin begins, but his words are ruthlessly cut off by the sound of a silenced bullet connecting with his skull: a split second, lethal blow.

Blood sprays against the cream colored sheetrock walls behind the victim, his DNA being quiet messy. Chanhee crouches beside the naked body and takes a clean picture of the tattoos before wiping all of the blood off the wall with Changmin's black blazer before dressing the boy back up and leaving. He throws the key into a random patch of grass behind the building before venturing off back to the bar a half a block away where he met the rich guy.

Chanhee runs his fingers cockily through his hair as he walks past a dark alleyway where he hears a muffled whistle: a Korean cat call. Chanhee whips his head in the direction of which the sound came from, his eyes finding the abyssal darkness of the alleyway.

"Nice work, Kid. Do you do that often?" A deep, husky voice comes from the alleyway followed by a well toned body illuminated by the streetlight post a couple of feet away; however, his face is hidden by the darkness still.

"Do what . . ?" Chanhee trails off insecurely, stuffing his back hand into the pocket where his miniature pistol resides.

"Oh no, God no. Not a miniature P-22 with 6mm bullets and only three shots left. Come on, I know you're smart." The manly voice teases as he finally takes the last step from out of the darkness: revealing a handsome and divinely sculpted face. "The name is Sangyeon, Lee Sangyeon. Kill me if you want to, but I think you'd rather work for me."

"I work alone." Chanhee rolls his eyes and starts walking, but Sangyeon quickly grabs his arm. 

Chanhee tries to respond with his quick witted maneuvers, but Sangyeon retaliates before he could by pinning Chanhee up against the wall. Sangyeon's manly, calloused hand rests on the back of Chanhee's head, lightly pushing his cheek against the cold brick wall of the building he's pressed against.

"Come on now, you think I didn't see that coming. Your looks will only get you so far, you need to toughen up and learn a few more tricks." Sangyeon says with his front pressed flush against Chanhee's back.

"Fine. You bastard. Tell me about this stupid job," Chanhee whines, and in response, Sangyeon lets go.

"Work for me, kill who I ask, you get loads of money. As of right now, I already have some people cleaning up after you. I guess that's the first person you killed that didn't have a smile on their face?"

"How did you know that I'm-,"

"The 'Pretty Killer' as people say? Oh please, I've been following you since last year." Sangyeon chuckles as he casually leans his back against the streetlight post.

"What else do I get beside money? I need a place to stay that is safe, and the earnings from tonight: they're all mine." Chanhee insists.

"We own a warehouse, it's luxurious. And what you got from tonight is all yours - from what I watched - you deserve it. I get why they call you the 'Pretty Killer' after all." Sangyeon wiggles his eyebrows and winks as his eyes scale up and down Chanhee's body.

"When do I start?"

"As soon as possible. Do we have a deal?" Sangyeon asks, holding out his hand.

"Deal." Chanhee extends to reach out for Sangyeon's hand, but the man swats away it it.

"I'm not asking for the handshake, I'm asking for my wallet and gun you took from me." Sangyeon rolls his eyes.

"Oh . . . It's a habit." Chanhee lowers his head as he pulls out Sangyeon's wallet and magnum pistol tucked into the back of his pants. He managed to pilfer them from Sangyeon when he got all close and personal a few moments ago.

"I already have a man who would love to work with you, you might like him. Teach him your ways and I'll pay you even more."

"I didn't sign up to be a teacher, I work alone."

"Just give it one mission. You don't like him? Drop him back at the warehouse. Like him? Make him your little slave, I don't care. He is the son of my coworker." Sangyeon shrugs and walks off towards a slick black Mercedes parked on the side of the street. "Get in."

Chanhee obliges and politely lowers himself into the passenger seat, insecurely placing the seatbelt around him. Although he is having his second thoughts and insecurities, it is all too damn good for him to turn down. But the questions still rise: what if this man is lying?

"You chose a good man to work with, you're safe with me." Sangyeon winks and instantly whirs off into the road.

What the FUCK did I just sign myself up for? Chanhee asks himself

**Author's Note:**

> tytyty for reading! drop some kudos/comments to give me some motivation for the next chapter(s)! <3<3 every ounce of support is appreciated!


End file.
